Snowy Nights
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Roy and Riza are trapped in the office on a snowy night. Will Roy get his night of romance...or a bullet in his head? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Snowy Nights

A blanket of white began to fall apon the grounds of Central. Everyone was leaving early to beat the storm. Everyone except Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and her superior Colonel Roy Mustang. Yet again, they were spending their night together doing paperwork. No mater how many threats during the day, Riza just couldn't get Roy to corporate. Finally, she managed to convince him to do his work, a threat at gun point. An hour after everyone left, Riza looked up from her desk tiredly and looked out the window. Her golden eyes went wide as she stared outside. She bolted up right and moved quickly to the window. This quick movement caught Roy's attention and watched her.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" He questioned as she leaned on the window sill. Her eyes reflecting the whiteness that was Central.

"Sir, it's a whiteout." She said as she turned her attention from the blinding outside to the inside. Roy removed himself from his chair and walked over to next to Riza and looked out.

"So it is." He smiled. Riza looked at him strangely trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, Hawkeye, I don't believe we will be leaving any time soon." Roy smiled and walked back to his desk.

"Sir?" Riza arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Well we can't go out in that can we?" Roy asked as he turned to look at her.

"No, your probably right sir." Riza said as she walked back to her desk. About another hour went by. Riza finished his paperwork and Riza was resting her head on her desk.

"Riza," Roy said without hesitation. Riza sat upright. She never heard him call her by her name before. She actually preferred it then her rank and title.

"Yes sir?" She looked over at him.

"Please, call me Roy." He said with a devilish smile. Riza's hand went straight to her gun.

"Now now, none of that. We need to put up with each other for the whole night. Might as well get along." He said as he removed himself from his desk and walked over to her.

"Sir...I mean Roy, don't go down that path." Riza said with a look of concern on her face. Roy ignored her and continued to approach her. He walked behind her and unclipped her hair.

"You need to learn to relax Riza, your too uptight." He smiled.

"Sir, it's the rules of the military which we are part of." Riza said with slight hesitation as she felt Roy's hand move through her long flowing blond hair.

"Maybe, but right now. We are the only ones in the office Riza, no military rules shall apply right now." He smiled sweetly.

Across town, Jean Havoc was sitting in his house playing cards with Kain Furey and Alex Armstrong.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Before the storm got bad, Mustang and Hawkeye were still in the office." Havoc said as he looked out his window at the white-out.

"Do you think they are still there?" Furey asked as he folded his cards.

"I do believe they are. Mustang never does his work and Hawkeye keeps them in line. I'm calling Hughes." Havoc said with a smile as he got up and headed to the phone.

"Why are you calling Hughes?" Furey asked.

"I need a camera tomorrow and I'll need a ride. Don't want to walk in this stuff." Havoc smiled and dialed the phone.

"Oh how sweet love it." Armstrong said with a smile and glitter all around him.

"You might want to lay off the litter, sir, people will begin to wonder." Fury said as Armstrong stopped pouring glitter over his head.

"Right. Sorry." Armstrong said blushing and folded his cards.

"All set. Hughes will pick us up here tomorrow. For now, I'm gonna go to sleep. Need energy for tomorrow." Havoc said as Furey and Armstrong followed him down the hall where they were showed the guest rooms they could sleep in.

The next day, Hughes picked up the three boys and drove to work. They arrived early and all snuck upstairs. When they reached the office of Mustang, they could hear moaning. They looked at each other with a smile. Slowly, Hughes opened the door and, camera ready, they busted I and began taking pictures of everything around the room. They stopped when the noticed Roy was the only one in the room. There were gun holes everywhere and Roy was laying on the floor, hugging a pillow moaning about fearing Hawkeye's gun. The men looked at each other just as they heard a door open from behind them. They turned and saw a tired looking Riza, hair a mess walking from one of the other offices.

"Morning." She yawned as she headed for the office, attempting to fix her hair as she did.

"So much for a scrapbook." Havoc said as he, Furey and Armstrong followed Riza to the coffee.

"Damn Roy. What did you do now?" Hughes asked as he entered the office and helped Roy onto his feet.

"That woman. Damn. All I was trying to do was..." Roy began as he brushed off his uniform.

"Was seduce her. You need to find yourself a girl. Not Hawkeye. If you value your life." Hughes smiled as he pulled out a small package from his pocket. It was homemade cookies from Gracia and a note from Elicia.

"Breakfast?" Hughes smiled.

"Why are you always the lucky one." Roy smiled as the two went to go find coffee.

A/N - I wrote the snow scene in July. I'm pathetic! Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
